The present invention relates to a gun, and particularly, to a pneumatically powered gun. More particularly, the present invention relates to gun having a trigger assist mechanism.
Pneumatically powered guns can be designed and manufactured to operate in single shot, semi-automatic, or fully automatic modes. They can also be provided with a selector that permits switching between two or more modes. A single shot gun necessitates that an operator pull a bolt back or otherwise load a projectile, and then pull a trigger to fire the projectile. In contrast, with each shot of a semi-automatic gun, the bolt is positioned to be ready for the next shot, and is therefore capable of firing projectiles as fast as the operator can pull the trigger. Even with this improved firing capacity, however, the speed of an operator""s finger cannot equate with an automatic gun. Fully automatic guns do not require the trigger to be pulled with the firing of each projectile. When an operator pulls the trigger back, an automatic gun will continue to fire projectiles as fast as mechanically possible for the gun until the trigger is released.
Competitions and games have become popular for pneumatically powered guns. However, automatic guns are typically not permitted in such competitions and games. Therefore, it has become desirable in the pneumatically powered gun industry to provide a semi-automatic gun that permits rapid firing of a type associated with an automatic gun.
One embodiment of a gun constructed in accordance with the present invention includes a trigger assist mechanism. This embodiment includes a chamber having a projectile entrance and a projectile exit, a trigger having a firing position and a released position, a compressed gas source in pneumatic communication with the chamber, and an actuator in pneumatic communication with the chamber. The compressed gas source provides compressed gas to the chamber upon movement of the trigger to the firing position. The actuator is operably disposed to apply a force tending to move the trigger from the firing position to the released position.
In one embodiment, the actuator is a pneumatic piston. Compressed gas is directed to the pneumatic piston from the chamber upon movement of the trigger to the firing position.
In another embodiment, a controller is provided for cooperating with the actuator to control movement of the trigger from the released position to the firing position. The controller can be a bleed valve. The controller operates to adjustably control the release of compressed gas from the actuator. The controller includes an adjustment screw which is variable between a closed position and an open position, wherein the closed position restricts the exit flow of compressed gas from the actuator.
In another embodiment, an apparatus is provided for controlling the movement of a trigger on a gun. According to this embodiment, the apparatus includes a chamber for firing a projectile from the gun using a propellant, a trigger having a firing position and a released position, and an actuator in pneumatic communication with the chamber. The actuator is operably disposed to move the trigger from the firing position to the released position when the propellant is directed from the chamber to the actuator.
In yet another embodiment, a method of assisting movement of a trigger on a gun having a chamber for receiving a compressed gas to expel a projectile when the trigger is moved from a released position to a firing position is provided. The method includes the steps of: providing an actuator operably disposed to tend to move the trigger from the firing position to the released position when the actuator is filled with a compressed gas; providing a source of compressed gas to the chamber; and directing the compressed gas from the chamber to the actuator to assist in movement of the trigger. The subject method can further include the step of controllably releasing the compressed gas from the actuator such that the trigger can be moved from the released position to the firing position in response to a force acting on the trigger.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.